Roselia (Pokémon)
|} |evsa=2 |expyield=140 |oldexp=152 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=127 |catchrate=150 |color=Green |body=12 |pokefordex=roselia |generation=3 |friendship=70 }} Roselia (Japanese: ロゼリア Roselia) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the day and evolves into when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Biology Roselia is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. A male will have a shorter skirt than a female. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. However, it is said that it will occasionally have unusually colored flowers. Roselia's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It can lull opponents to sleep using its former signature move, . It shoots sharp thorns at anything that tries to steal its flowers, and uses different poisons in each hand when it attacks. It lives in where it drinks nutrient-rich spring water. In the anime Major appearances Drew's Roselia Roselia debuted in Now That's Flower Power!, where one was shown as Drew's signature Pokémon. It has been used in many Pokémon Contests since. It evolved into at some point between The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! and A Full Course Tag Battle!, while Drew was in Johto. Nando's Roselia Nando owned a Roselia, which evolved from his in Dawn of a New Era! during a against and his ; Pikachu ultimately won. It later evolved into Roserade at some point prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Other Victoria of the Winstrate family owns a Roselia, which she used in a battle against in Candid Camerupt. A Roselia appeared in Cheer Pressure, under the ownership of Sheridan. Along with , , and , it was part of his cheering squad. Sheridan later assigned it to heal James's Cacnea and Jessie's Seviper with . A Roselia appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Mr. Shaw. It was used to put Mrs. Ripple's asleep while its Trainer tried to take a look at the prize "Eye of Liepard" jewel. A Roselia appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was one of the Pokémon residing in a forest. Minor appearances A Roselia appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A 's Roselia appeared in Mean With Envy. A Roselia appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Roselia appeared in Arriving in Style!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist competing in the Hearthome Collection. A Roselia appeared in the opening sequence of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Roselia appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Roselia appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A 's Roselia appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Trainer's Roselia appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Trainer's Roselia appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Trainer's Roselia appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Drew owns a Roselia similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga caught a Roselia on who first appeared in Talk About Timing, Treecko, which still remains on his team to this day. Being fairly small, it typically rests on Wally's shoulder and heals Pokémon with its . Multiple Roselia appeared in Suffering Psyduck. The Roselia fountain of Santalune City appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Trainer's Roselia appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Roselia appeared in PMDP07 and PMDP58. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Roselia is a minor character who is a resident of Serene Village alongside her child and had a brief period of being unwell but soon recovered. Pokédex entries |} |} . Don't even think about picking those flowers.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , , , Trophy Garden, Great Marsh}} , , , and , Trophy Garden, Great Marsh}} , , , , , , , , Trophy Garden}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} , Lostlorn Forest, }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields), Forest}} |area= , Endless Level 6, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sophian Road}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 248 Marron Trail: Stage 696}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Roselia will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :F ? 4 N + W T ? ? + 6 N :F R ? J F ? 6 6 8 5 ? W :Objective: Rescue Roselia on floor 2 of Tiny Woods. In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Roselia|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Roselia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20|†}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10| |'}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Special moves |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= (daytime) |no2=315 |name2=Roselia |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=407 |name3=Roserade |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Roselia is the only Pokémon to receive both and in the same generation. * Roselia and its evolution are the only Poison-type Pokémon in the . * In 2007, employees of Nintendo of America put Heracross up on the Global Trade Station for a Japanese Roselia. * Roselia is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . Origin Roselia are based on . Its humanoid design, connection to flowers, and one of its Egg Groups suggest that it is also based on . Name origin Roselia is a combination of and or . In other languages Related articles * Drew's Roselia * Nando's Roselia External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed de:Roselia es:Roselia fr:Rosélia it:Roselia ja:ロゼリア zh:毒蔷薇